『Broken and Controlled』
by rxndomized-weirdness
Summary: The moment his ruby eyes laid on you, he was deeply entranced by your outer beauty. From your insanely attractive looks, the smile your plump and sultry lips play, the worriedness your eyes show which shows how pure and honest you are to your feelings, and more. ok, just read if you wanna know more. this really doesn't let me write more than this, so..sorry.


"*•."*• A мαℓє!кяιѕ χ ѕυιιαℓ!ƒєм!яєαєя •*".•*"

E̵̢̹͔̮̗͓̭̍̓̉́r̸̝͔͙̉̓̋͒̋̽̈͛̀͝r̵͎̈́̿͋̓̽͑͘ơ̵̮̻̳͈̬̮̟̯̥͊͂̏̈̌r̴̨̎̏̅̔̏̂́̃͌̃

Virus detected.

𝓘'𝓶 𝓰𝓸𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓸 𝓱𝓮𝓵𝓹 𝔂𝓸𝓾, 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓷 𝓲𝓯 𝓘 𝓭𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓪 𝓬𝓱𝓸𝓲𝓬𝓮 𝓲𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝔀𝓸𝓻𝓵𝓭.

bro·ken

verb /ˈbrōkən/

(of a person) having given up all hope; despairing.

Y/N was ꌃꋪꂦꀘꍟꈤ. She always has been, and always will be. Tragedies, money problems, gruesome demises of her loved ones, she felt it all. She thought that even with any help, she won't be whole again, and yet, she chose to walk in the cruel path of her life with a stone cold face, as if to say that it didn't affect her, that she could go and continue life alone, even it was the complete opposite.

con·trolled

adjective /kənˈtrōld/

Under the control of someone or something.

Kris lost hope that the execrable feeling of being ꉔꄲꋊꋪꄲꏂ will end. It just seemed to happen one day, without him knowing why, and what to do about it. His soul seemed distant, like it had a mind on its own. To prove it all, it had made choices of their own. With his own soul acting without his consent, he's supposed to live his life like a nightmare, acting like someone else.

》He could feel it. The feelings he felt when you were with him is something...different. Something new. His heart flutters blissfully everytime you make a contact with him, igniting his empty soul. Butterflies fly around beautifully in his insides, wings tickling him in the name of love as you smile to him, a smile that he knows you'll only show to him, and him alone.《

𝓘'𝓶 𝓰𝓸𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾, 𝓷𝓸 𝓶𝓪𝓽𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓸𝓷𝓼𝓮𝓺𝓾𝓮𝓷𝓬𝓮𝓼.

But something was different.

Their worlds weren't supposed to collide, but it did. They weren't supposed to meet, but they did. They continued to live, not questioning their uncanny lives, meeting each other as they did. Yet, destiny played them cruelly, as this continued to push them apart.

Was it worth the risk?

Or was it really destiny pulling the strings...?

Hello!

I just want to say some regards before you get to read my story.

This book is still currently in editing, so you might see some slight changes in the chapters from time to time. Don't worry, I'll make sure to notify you when that happens. Plus, you don't have to go back to read those said parts again because I'll only be editing some errors that I see every now and then, basically I won't change how the part's story goes.

Deltarune, the game itself, has only released the demo version of the game in this point of time. If Toby Fox managed to release the official chapter 1 and the other chapters, and you read this in future's time, please be notified that this will change how the story goes. For now, since only the demo is released, I will only base the story on that demo version itself, and I'll find a way to maybe stop the game's time(?). Though if he made a huge change on the official chapter he releases, I'll try to fix it by unpublishing this story(maybe), and will change the story's plot line. I'll need time and your patience when that happpens.

In short, I already have the story planned, the demo version of the game kind of biased on it.

There's an author's note on each part, separated by a string of tildes (~). If there is none, then there are no new announcements.

Please beware of vulgar language lying ahead. As you can see, this is an X Suicidal!Reader, so of course things around Y/N aren't gonna be all happy-happy. Don't worry, I put an asterisk (*) in the vowels, at least trying to make this a bit family-friendly, and I put a warning ahead that this story has mature content.

Updates are rather slow, depending on how busy life gets.

Major spoilers of deltarune ahead! You already might be aware of that but hey, I'm giving you time to stop here. I highly recommend you readers to either play the game or watch a playthrough of it, or else some parts may be unclear to you, if you're new to the fandom.

Comments and voting are also appreciated. I'd like to know what you guys think of this story, so just comment down below. And if you think I did a good job, hit that ! The comment section's yours, so long as there's no hate or whatever in the contents of your comment. Constructive criticsm only.

Thanks for choosing this story to read! Even though this is my first story that I ever worked and published on, I'll try to succeed in surpassing your expectations on this story! Take note of 'try' though.

Other than that, I hope you enjoy! As I've said, it's my first time, so don't expect a good or poetic story. I'm not saying that my story is outright bad, just that maybe some of you might not like it since I don't have pro writing skills like everyone else.

Anyways, I'll stop typing so that you can finally read what I have to offer! Again, hope you enjoy guys.

Scroll down to see the first part!


End file.
